


Where He Rests

by FloralSkull



Series: A Gift of Pressed Yarrow [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, Douxie needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Wizards, Wizards Spoilers (Tales of Arcadia), and a nap, it's all about the found family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralSkull/pseuds/FloralSkull
Summary: The Arcane Order has the Genesis Seals. Douxie has vowed to protect Nari at all costs. But he needs time to rest and heal. He finds himself on the doorstep of the safest place he knows.
Relationships: Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Merlin (Tales of Arcadia), Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Original Character(s), Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Original Character(s)
Series: A Gift of Pressed Yarrow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967479
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully everyone isn't too OOC. Enjoy!

Lyra should be angry. In fact, a few minutes ago she was angry. But it was hard to stay angry when he was standing on her doorstep bruised and bloodied. Well, he was less standing and more leaning heavily on her door frame. Beside him was a small nymph looking creature and Archie, who flew straight for her and nuzzled the side of her head.

“Goddess, Doux.” She sighed and moved forward quickly to help him inside, all anger forgotten. 

Lyra was used to Douxie showing up at her doorstep all banged up from ridding the town of night creatures. Hell, she even tagged along once in a while. But this was different. She knew it in the way he flinched when she touched any part of him, and in the way he pulled her close and held her for a long moment, before letting his weight rest on her.

“This is Nari.” He said, though it sounded like it was strained. “We need a place to lay low. A protected place.”

“And, well, this is now the most heavily protected place in all of Arcadia.” Archie said, landing on the couch as Nari gingerly closed the front door behind them.

“Thank you, for allowing us into your home.” Nari said, with a voice like that of a child’s.

“Of course, you’re always welcome here.” She said more to Nari than to Douxie, but she didn’t need to tell Douxie that. He already knew. “It’s nice to meet you, Nari. Archie, can you show her around?”

“Of course.” Archie said and led Nari further into the living room. The small forest demi-god looked around with curiosity as they disappeared into the kitchen.

“Sorry, Darling.” Douxie managed to smile softly up at her once she’d gotten him up the stairs to her bedroom. “I know we had a date last night, but something came up.” She deposited him softly onto her bed and turned to close the door behind her. She could hear Archie talking to Nari downstairs and rummaging around the kitchen.

“I can see that.” Lyra said, pushing his hair out of his eyes gently, before moving around her room to gather healing crystals and ointments.

After looking through her different pouches and ornate boxes, that was the last time she let any of her sisters organize anything of hers, she gathered everything she needed and walked back over to her bed. Douxie had managed to kick off his sneakers and was working at his hoodie. He was trying to hide the pain he was in and failing miserably at it. He stopped and looked up at her pleadingly, which she responded to immediately.

She eased him out of the fabric that she was convinced he had enchanted to never lose its softness. She ran her hands gently down his bare arms, but there was no sign of any trauma to his skin that she could find. She searched his eyes, confused, and saw the exhaustion there.

“Where does it hurt?”

“It – just – everywhere.” He sighed and she nodded.

Sitting cross-legged before him on the floor, she went to work mixing some ointments and herbs. Once done, she placed the crystals around the bowl as she muttered an incantation over the mixture. A soft white wisp emanated from her fingertips and into the bowl until it’s contents glowed softly. 

She sat up on her knees to help him out of his tank top. She then moved behind him on the bed and poured the illuminated liquid over his shoulders. It disappeared into his skin as it traveled down his body, searching for the places it needed to heal.

Lyra heard his sigh of contentment and moved to place the bowl back on her dresser. She held up his tank top to him, wordlessly asking if he’d want it back. He shook his head and started unbuckling his belts to shimmy out of his jeans. She added his tank top to the pile of clothes and jewelry on her floor as he settled back into her bed. He was convinced she had bewitched the sheets to retain that perfectly warm temperature they held when first taken out of the dryer.

Still in her tank top and sleep shorts, since it was her day off, she sat down next to him which allowed him to place his head on her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and waited for him to say something. When he didn’t, she pushed ever so slightly.

“So, is it safe to assume this had something to do with the spaceship that fell from the sky tonight?”

“This one wasn’t a spaceship, but, yes.” He said, quietly. “It’s kind of a long story.”

“You know I like stories.”

“I know.” His fingers danced along her hand that was not currently massaging his scalp before taking it and rubbing his thumb in small circles. “Can I tell it tomorrow?”

“Sure.” She said and didn’t let up her work on his head until she felt him start to twitch as he fell asleep.

Once she was sure he was, at least, dozing, she gently moved his head from her lap onto the pillow. She closed her curtains against the rising sun and tiptoed out of the room. She went downstairs to see Nari sitting in front of the television, her legs crossed and eyes wide, and Archie curled up next to her. He raised his head as she approached, and she scratched the top of his head.

“Nari,” she said. “Why don’t I show you where you’ll be sleeping.”

“I do not sleep, but it would be nice to continue watching this light box.” Nari said, pulling her eyes from the television.

“Sure,” she said, and smiled because she hadn’t had interactions with non-humanoid magic beings in almost a decade and had forgotten what might offend a forest nymph; if Nari was a forest nymph. She would have to ask Douxie later.

Lyra showed Nari how to operate the remote then moved back to the front of the house to cast a sealing and warding enchantment on the front door. She’d need to remember to text her sisters about the extra enchantments. She didn’t need them coming home from school or work and setting off any of the safeguards. That was never fun. She should probably give them a heads up about Nari as well, though she was positive they would love having her here.

“Your sisters are never going to want her to leave.” Archie said as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. He circled her ankles and rubbed his head against her leg. She knelt down next to him and scratched at the back of his neck.

“What happened to him, Archie?” She asked, staring into the living room at the television screen but not really seeing what was there. The black cat sighed.

“He…” Archie started, looking up at her over his glasses. “He sacrificed himself.”

He said no more, and she felt a tightness in her chest that traveled up her throat to stop her from saying anything. She pulled Archie to her chest and hugged him, sure that he needed it just as much as she did. After a moment she let Archie go and rose to go back upstairs. He ran ahead and waited for her at the top as she poked her head back towards the living room to make sure Nari didn’t need anything.

Douxie was turned over so his back was facing her. She closed her door and turned out the lights. Archie jumped up to the foot of the bed and curled up at Douxie’s feet, purring softly. She climbed into bed behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He moved his own, so he was holding her hand, his thumb once again rubbing in small circles.

“Merlin’s dead.” He whispered into the dark room.

She held him tighter and kissed his shoulder and let him cry in her arms. There was time to be angry tomorrow, today she was just happy that he was alive and back in her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a family is four witchy half-sisters, a forest demi-god, a dragon cat, and a master wizard. And I think that’s beautiful.

Douxie had only slept for a few hours when he woke up, yelling; reaching out to nothing but air. Lyra had grasped his hand and pulled it close to her chest, whispering to him that he was all right. Pulling him close to rest her forehead against his.

This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. Douxie had lived for so long and seen so much. Some of the terrible things he’d witnessed along the way often tore him from sleep in the middle of the night. He’d done the same for her, on the nights when her own nightmares had haunted her. No magic came without a price, and whatever form of immortality they had was no exception.

But there was something about how far away he seemed to be, like he looked right through her when his eyes met her own. He closed them and sighed, pulling her just as close.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“You know you don’t have to be sorry.”

He hummed, having given the same response himself many times before. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. His breathing evened out and his grip on her waist slackened as he fell back into an uneasy sleep. 

Lyra was pulled out of her own light sleep by the sound of one of her sister’s laughs. It drifted up stairs and through the cracked door as Lyra’s phone flashed a bright 4:00PM at her. She groaned as another of her sisters’ voices followed the laugh. 

She detangled her limbs carefully from Douxie’s and as quietly as she could, made her way across the room. She closed the door behind her and threw up an arm expecting to be greeted by the afternoon sun. When it didn’t come she realized that someone had pulled all of the curtains in the house.

The sight in the kitchen was one that did not seem even the slightest bit out of place. One of her sisters, most likely Celeste who was currently not present, had put out a plate of tuna for Archie, who was happily munching away at it. Flora was leaning against the counter top and talking to him in a hushed voice in between his chewing. Vivian was sitting opposite Nari at their island countertop and each was taking turns showing the different types of magic they could do. 

It had been Vivian’s laugh that had woken her, as the youngest of her sisters let out another to match. Flora looked up as Lyra entered the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and running a hand through her bedhead.

“How is he?” Flora asked as Vivian and Nari’s excited conversation served as a background to their own.

“He’s asleep.” Lyra leaned against the counter herself and rested her head on her hand.

“It sounds like he needs it.” The oldest looking of the sisters said, though in actuality she was younger than Lyra. “With how much magical energy he used last night, he’ll need to rest for a while.”

“Has he said anything yet?” Archie asked, sitting up from the now clean plate and licking his paw.

“No.” Lyra sighed, and scratched behind Archie’s ears. “He’ll talk when he’s ready.”

“We should order Chinese for lunch, or,” Vivian looked at the clock on the stove. “Early dinner. Whatever.” She waved her hand as if swatting the importance of the time away. “Douxie will need food so we should definitely order Chinese.”

“What is this type of food of which you speak?” Nari asked Vivian.

“Oh, you’re gonna love it!” She promised Nari, who smiled.

“Chinese?” Flora asked, and Lyra shrugged with a smile.

A 45 minute delivery time, one more sister joining them, and a movie marathon in full swing later, Lyra climbed the stairs with two full plates. She was met just outside her bedroom by Douxie, in his tank top and a pair of sweatpants he’d left behind at some point. He was about to re-enter her room when she came up the stairs.

“Is that Xang’s?” He asked, as his stomach growled at that exact moment.

“Got your favorite.” She said, lifting his plate to show him the food piled high.

“You’re a saint, do you know that?” He chuckled, then his smile faded slightly. “Should we go join your sisters?”

Vivian’s laughter and Celeste’s disgruntled tone floated up the stairs behind her.

“We don’t have to.” She said, quickly. “Vivi is insisting on a movie marathon to show Nari everything she’s missed while living on a floating castle.” She bumped her door open with her hip and passed by him. “We’ll have time to join them later.”

Douxie smiled and followed, closing the door behind him. She handed him one of the plates and sat on the floor next to her bed. He joined her and started shoveling as much food into his mouth as he could, having lost track of the last time he ate anything. She snorted and giggled as he looked over at her, his eyebrows raised. He shrugged and went back to his plate with no less grace. 

There was some time spent in comfortable silence as both ate before an easy conversation started. Douxie let himself get caught up in the moment. He let himself forget the past week spent back in time. Of all the death. He let himself concentrate on her smile. The way her eyes lit up when she laughed. How she’d touch his hand, his arm, his shoulder without thinking when she was excited about something. But it came back; he couldn't escape what had happened.

“Lyra, about last night - ”

“Douxie.” She said, taking his hand. “You don’t have to tell me everything right now.”

“I know, Love. But, I want to tell you.” He sighed, and ran his free hand through his tousled hair. “It’s just a lot to tell.”

But he did. He told her about Merlin appearing and the Green Knight. He told her about Camelot in the sky; even though Nari had told Vivian about that one already, and if Vivian knew something, all the sisters did. He told her about failing through time, changing the timeline, The Arcane Order. 

He leapt up suddenly and started pacing around her room. They had both moved onto her bed at some point during his tale. Lyra jumped in surprised at his sudden movement. He looked angry as he paced, muttering more to himself now than to her.

“I shouldn’t have come here. I should never have brought Nari here.” 

“Uh, Douxie.”

“I’ve put all of you in danger.” He turned to her, but wasn’t really looking at her. 

“Douxie, we - ” She tried to get his attention now.

“We need to leave. Tonight. Or they’ll - ” He stopped short because she had caught his face in her hands. She frowned up at him.

“Hisirdoux, stop.” She snapped, making him halt all protests. “You’re safe here, Nari is safe here.”

“But you - ” He started.

“- are safe here.” She finished for him before letting his face go. “We’ve been around the block before, Babe. The Arcane Order aren’t the first bad guys we’ve encountered and I doubt they’ll be the last.”

Her words didn’t fully put him at ease, but they calmed the harsh fear that had been swirling in his chest. He knew there was something else he needed to tell her, he just didn't know how.

“There’s one more thing.” He looked guilty now, and rubbed at the back of his neck, avoiding her eyes. “I…” He hesitated.

“Did something incredibly brave?” She asked, and he looked up almost like he expected to be scolded. “I know. Archie told me this morning.” She stood on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck. “I know you did what you needed to do to save everyone. To keep your promise.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground to return the tight hug. She pulled back now to point a finger in his face. “But don’t do something that stupid again.” She softened. “I...I can’t imagine losing you.”

He kissed her; desperately and with all he still wanted to say behind it. He kissed her the way he had wanted to last night when he’d made his plan, the way he wanted to when he realized he’d somehow survived everything. And she kissed him the way she had wanted to that morning when he’d held her on her doorstep.

“We should join your sisters.” He said, after they’d broken apart. “Celeste is going to get annoyed with Vivi if she starts talking during the movie.”

“And she’s definitely going to want to explain everything to Nari.” Lyra smiled.

“Truly, it’s for the good of all mankind for us to keep the peace. After all,” he said pushing her hair behind her ear before stepping back and casting his hand over his bracer. “I’m a Master Wizard now. It’s kind of my thing.”

“Impressive.” She said, smiling at him with pride and admiring the staff he held in his right hand. Beaming at the way he shrugged with a soft smile on his face; the blue glow from his bracer and staff lighting up his eyes. “You know you still couldn't take Celeste though.”

“Nah, definitely not.” He chuckled, and the staff dematerialized back into his bracer.

She took his hand and led him downstairs to where the four women and Archie relinquished a blanket to the two of them. They curled up on one side of the couch together. Within ten minutes, Douxie had dozed off into a peaceful sleep; his head resting against her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read, left comments, and kudos! It means a lot! I really like the characters I’ve created, so I’m thinking of writing another story? Maybe with multiple chapters set before all of this? Idk, we’ll see?


End file.
